CICATRICES DEL CORAZÓN
by Fernanda Valle
Summary: Bella esta muy triste por todo lo que ah vivido desde que conoció a Edward, y después de la muerte de alguien querido de ambos, ¿que hará ella para olvidarse de todo?¿Llegara a tiempo Edward para salvarla? Cicatrices del corazón!


**Bella esta muy triste por todo lo que ah vivido desde que conoció a Edward, y después de la muerte de alguien querido de ambos, ¿que hará ella para olvidarse de todo?¿Llegara a tiempo Edward para salvarla? Cicatrices del corazón!**

* * *

_**Di no a la piratería, mejor todo derecho y legal!**_

* * *

Empezare a recordar desde como nos conocimos, como es que sucedieron las cosas… y como es que están por terminar… ahora.

No se como es que llegue hasta tener que hacer esto. Esta bien que no haya empezado de la mejor forma, pero no por eso tenia que acabar todo así, yo lo amaba y lo amo a pesar de lo que _él_ me hizo, lo amo, y se que _él_ también me ama, lo se, algo dentro de mi me dice que es así, a pesar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros dos, a pesar de las peleas incansables, de las acusaciones, a pesar de todo. Y luego **él**… **él** no tenia por que sufrir, **él**… era aun muy pequeño, como para que entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; no tenia por que pasar por esto. No se como deje que esto sucediera. No se como deje que **él** sufriera eso.

Desde esta altura se puede ver la ciudad entera, los coches pasar, la gente caminar sin tener que preocuparse más que por sus propios problemas y nada mas.

La noche es algo fría y húmeda, el viento me pega en la cara, y me alborota el cabello, ya que lo traigo suelto. No traigo abrigo para cubrirme del repentino frio que esta haciendo aquí arriba y no voy a bajarme para ir por uno, no ahora que había tomado la decisión.

Se que _él_ vendrá, vendrá a rescatarme, por que me ama. Tengo que recordar como es que comenzó todo esto, para así esperar a que _él_ llegue. Por que llegará. Empezare desde como nos conocimos, como es que sucedieron las cosas… y como es que están por terminar… ahora.

**Todo empezó cuando lo conocí, los dos éramos muy jóvenes. **_**Él**_** tenía unos 19 años y yo tendría 17. A penas y entendía lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero lo único que sabia era que yo lo quería a **_**él**_**, solo a **_**él**_**, a nadie más que a **_**él**_**. Lo único que sabia, es que, mi corazón ya era de **_**él**_** desde el primer momento en el que lo vi. Es un ladrón por haberse robado mi corazón de esa forma tan cruel y fría. Tal vez estaba igual que yo y no entendía lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor o tal vez era al revés, y si es que sabia lo que hacia.**

**Era la noche de beneficencia de olympic, que todos los años se hacia, nosotros no podíamos faltar, como podía faltar el gobernador de olympic, junto con su amada (y chismosa) esposa y su única hija, ósea para mi mala suerte esa única hija era **_**yo**_**. Recuerdo que estaba sentado a unas 3 mesas más haya de la mía. Cada vez que volteaba a mirarlo me sonreía y me cerraba un ojo. Eso tenía efecto en mí con un simple y furtivo sonrojo, y eso en **_**él**_** una estruendosa carcajada. Así nos la pasamos casi toda la velada y digo casi por que se paro y fue hasta donde **_yo_** estaba. Se acerco a mi padre y le comento algo al oído, cosa que no pude escuchar muy bien, mi padre asintió con una sonrisa y **_**él**_** se acerco a mí, con su cabello cobrizo despeinado y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiera ganado un premio. Ofreció su mano y yo gustosa lo tome, a pesar de que parecía que mi corazón latía al mil por hora y me retumbaba en los oídos. En esos momentos no sabia lo que hacia, estaba simplemente enamorada, como cualquier chica de mi edad podría estar por una persona como **_él_**.**

**Caminamos hasta la pista de baile, de fondo si mal no me equivoco se escuchaba claro de luna, una canción que para mi opinión era hermosa y precisa para esta ocasión, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien ya que lo único en especial que recuerdo eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan verdes como la esmeralda, aunque la esmeralda no se compara para nada con lo brilloso y esplendorosos que se veían sus ojos esa noche, lo único que se, es que en esos momentos no puse mucha atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, no puse atención de la vergüenza que mi madre da cuando se le pasan las copas, de cómo mi padre no deja de hablar del trabajo en lugar de disfrutar a su familia, lo único en que me fijaba era en sus hermosos ojos, esas hermosas esmeraldas. Recuerdo la primera vez que escuche su hermosa voz aterciopelada.**

_** -¿Bailas?-**_** Pregunto con esa típica sonrisa torcida, que desde ese momento seria mi favorita.**

_**-no, yo no bailo-**_** Conteste negando con la cabeza, y maldiciéndome el por que no le hice caso a mi prima sobre tomar unas clases de baile.**

_**-Todo depende de quien sea el que te guie-**_** Dijo mientras me agarraba por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y me apretaba a él, con su mano libre agarro la mía y mi otra mano la puse en su hombro.**

Suspire, al recordar eso momentos, los tantos sentimientos que se sentían con solo el hecho de tocar su mano, de mirarlo a la cara y ver esos hermosos ojos, de oír su aterciopelada voz. Pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando empezaron las peleas, tantas peleas interminables, tantas discusiones, diferencia de pensamientos, por suerte nunca llego a pasar mas halla de los golpes, bueno si hubo uno que otro rasguño o cachetada pero solo eran de parte mía, y ninguna de _él_. Preferí que mientras recordaba todo esto me sentaba, me baje con cuidado de no caer hacia delante, por que caería al pavimento, una vez ya abajo me senté en una de las sillas que había ahí, me serví otro trago de Whisky, el cual me lo tome de un solo trago hasta ver el fondo, lo sabia ya estaba borracha, pero eso a quien le importa, bueno, solo a _él_, pero _él_ no estaba presente como para regañarme una vez mas, como antes lo hacia, y sabia que volvería y me vería así, borracha, y me regañaría, y eso significaba que le importaba, y yo solo espero a que llegue y se de cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de que _él_ regrese conmigo. Muchos dirán que estoy loca por lo que hago, y lo que hice, pero todo lo hice por estar con _él._

_

* * *

_

_Hola!_

_Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo y con nueva historia, lamento no haber actualizado antes el otro, y prometo hacerlo, solo que por el momento no eh podido hacerlo, mientras les deje esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, y es algo retorica la historia a comparacion de la que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, esta es triste, asi que comprendan si en su momento me equivoco (espero no hacerlo nunca)._

_Así que, les gusto o no¿? dejen su comentario! no importa si son reclamasiones o cosas por el estilo. _

_Juro no volverlas a dejar picadas con las historias. Ahora eh vuelto y con nueva imaginación._

_Atte:_

_Fernanda Valle_


End file.
